


nothing but truth will lay in my mouth

by wonhee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, a little bit of, but also sort of, i still can't write summaries can you believe this, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: “Rich boy there’s a ladder right there.” Kihyun said after watching and recording Hoseok’s many failed attempts.“You couldn’t tell me earlier? Your mouth wasn’t working?”***in which hoseok lies twice, kihyun leaves him thrice, but they manage to find their way back to each other.





	nothing but truth will lay in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Zayn's 'Lucozade'

** One **

“Mama why do I have to go with you?” Kihyun pouted, holding on to his bag tightly. It was hot, far too hot as him as his mother walked through the gated community of Haven Falls. He could feel eyes trail them as they passed by each towering mansion and he wished he could shrink into the size of an ant and crawl away from this place. His mother looked nervous too, and judging by her sweaty hands that currently held his arm firmly, she was definitely nervous. She was dressed in her best floral dress and sensible black shoes; black hair tied and secured firmly into a bun, not one single hair out of place. She’d ditched her usual makeup and her pale face made her look years older than she was. She still looked pretty though; she always did. Kihyun knew why she was nervous too; he’d overhear her speaking to her best friend Jasmin the other day.

“ _They’re going to pay me 20k Jas! I can’t fuck this up._ ” She had said. Kihyun had considered asking her to put a dollar into the swear jar but he wasn’t meant to be listening to the conversation in the first place, so he supposed they were even. What he didn’t understand was _why_ he had to be dragged along in the first place.

“I told you I couldn’t find a babysitter for you last minute.” She repeated, gritted teeth and tone showing she didn’t want to continue this conversation. Perhaps Kihyun should have let it go, but he did get his stubbornness from her.

“I’m almost 14! I don’t need a babysitter I told you I could have stayed home alone.”

“And _I told you_ I’d be coming back late. No babysitter was willing to stay behind until 1am Ki. And I’m not leaving you alone until that time either.”

“But Mum-”

“There’s no point in arguing, we’re almost at the Lee household and I’m already stressed enough as it is. Fix yourself up and look presentable your hair’s a mess.”

“I don’t need to make myself look good for the rich, I refuse to play into capitalism.” Kihyun replied, crossing his arms in defiance. His mother stopped walking, turning to him with a grin on her face, all traces of annoyance gone in an instant. She soothed down his hair fondly, gently massaging his scalp like he loved.

“You are my brilliant little man aren’t you? Knowing words at 13 I didn’t even know at 26. You’re gonna be so great in the future.” She stated, bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“ _Mama!_ ”

She laughed, stepping back, “alright my little communist. Please be on your best behaviour today. I know you don’t wanna be here but today means a lot to me. So if not for anything else, for _me_?”

Kihyun fell into steps beside her, each lost in thought as they continued the trek up to the biggest mansion in Haven Falls. Even in their little rundown part of town, everyone knew the Lee household. Their family had settled in Haven Falls back in the 80s and had bought a plot of land which they turned into a toy factory. They had been incredibly successful and now Kihyun was sure at least one kid had a _Lee Industries_ toy in their house. Even Kihyun had one from when he was a child, a little race car that he could control with his voice. He’d loved that toy with all his heart; especially after finding out the lengths his mother went to in order to afford it.

So yeah, maybe he did grow up bitter about his and his mother’s situation, and maybe he couldn’t understand why household like the Lee’s got to live comfortably with billions of money that they probably wouldn’t finish spending in 12 lifetimes. But he also knew this was important for his mother, so as they approached the towering gate of the Lee household, he hastily patted his hair into place, fixed his tie properly and made sure his shoes were spotless. He stood beside his mother as they waited for the gates to swing open and when they did, the bitterness he always felt came rushing back.

Their house would be huge, Kihyun knew that. But he truly wasn’t expecting to actually _feel_ intimidated by it. The mansion was pure white, glinting as the sun beat down on it and momentarily blinding him. The roof was peaked and painted white so that the whole house seemed blanketed by a heavy layer of snow. A white fence twisted all around the mansion, heavily armoured guards deliberately positioned at each corner. Trimmed hedges lined the flowery pathway leading up to the white steps, and right in the middle was a white fountain depicting a man holding on to a key. Water spurted out from its other hand, as if beckoning Kihyun to come forward.

Kihyun stepped forward with his mother, suddenly feeling an urge to hold on to her hand like he used to when he was younger. He also wanted to run, run far away from this house with its pure white façade and rose covered pathway. He braced himself as they walked up the stairs, big white doors opening as if by magic, though when they entered, he saw two footmen were standing beyond, waiting for them, no doubt the ones who opened the door. Kihyun tuned out his mother as she talked to them, choosing to look around the interior.

The Lee’s seemed to have a thing for the colour white. The walls were painted a stark white and two long staircases spiralled down to the centre of the room. In the middle of them, two white thrones faced each other, a white table used to separate them. The floors were unsurprisingly white, and not a single speck of dust or discolour were on them. They were immaculate; as everything else that Kihyun had seen of the house so far. He briefly looked up to see a chandelier hanging up above his head, crystals gleaming and creating halos on the walls. Tall windows let the sun in, the wind ruffling the white curtains that accompanied them.

Kihyun truly felt sorry for the poor maids and servants that had the job to keep this colourless house clean at that moment.

He followed his mother and a servant to a smaller section of the house. The room was white like he’d come to expect and tall white bookcases lined the walls, filled to the brim with books; the only colour inside the house he’d seen so far. A huge white desk was placed in the centre, and a man sat behind it. Kihyun immediately decided he disliked this man with his perfectly styled hair, beady eyes and thin lips, currently pulled into a grimace at the sight of him and his mother.

“You are Yoo Hyorin?” the man asked, deep voice echoing off the walls.

Kihyun could tell that his mother was nervous, but she stepped forward, held head high. “I am. And this is my son Kihyun. I asked and was told I could bring him along today.”

The man’s eyes trailed from her face to Kihyun’s and he gave a curt nod.

“I am Lee Kwangsik. Master of the house. I understand you have been informed of your role today?”

“Yes. I will start cooking at 1pm and make sure everything is ready in time for the party tonight, no later than 6pm. I also have your list of everything I’m required to make.” She replied.

“Good. Usually I wouldn’t ever think about hiring someone of your… _calibre_ but I am desperate. You will not mess anything up, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“My guests expect nothing less than the best and your food will live up to par. As for your son, he can wait in the library upstairs from now until the party ends. Ensure he doesn’t stray or wander around. I will also have you know I have inventory of every single item in this house and I will confirm before you leave if those items are still in place. Warn your son; even if the items are shiny they are not his to take.”

Kihyun bit his comeback away, focusing intently on the floor to hide his anger.

“My son is no thief.” His mother stated confidently. Kihyun smiled proudly at that.

“We’ll know tonight won’t we? One of the servants will lead you to the kitchen and another will lead your son to the library.” Mr Lee answered, turning to his laptop. Kihyun glanced at his mother and she rolled her eyes, silently mimicking Mr Lee. Kihyun stifled a laugh.

“I’ll come and give you your food later okay? As for Mr Lee, he’s literally looking for an excuse to embarrass us, don’t give him one okay? Stay in the library.” His mother cautioned once they were outside. She bent down, giving him a quick kiss before following a servant. Kihyun watched her go, before following the other servant up the long flight of stairs and down an eerie corridor. He kept his head down until they reached the library. He waited for the servant to leave, before flopping down on a beanbag. The library, like every other room in the house was white, rows and rows of books placed in white oak bookcases which encircled the room. Tables were neatly lined in the middle of the room with perfectly tucked chairs. A few computers were placed in the back and a plant that definitely needed sunlight was tucked away in the left corner.

“What’s the point of wasting money to build all of this and then not use it?” Kihyun wondered, reaching into his backpack and producing a book. He was desperate not to touch anything that belonged to the Lee’s lest Kwangsik accused him of stealing at the end of the night. To be sure, and knowing there were probably cameras lined up in the room, Kihyun emptied his bag with a flourish, deliberately pointing at everything that tumbled out. His apple, chocolate bar, another thick book and a squashed cupcake.

He startled as he suddenly felt another presence in the room and he quickly looked around.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if it was haunted.” He muttered, nervously clutching on to his book.

“Haunted, really?”

Kihyun jumped at the sound of the voice, a high pitched voice with hints of amusement dripping from the tone.

“Who’s there?” he asked, turning to the sound of the voice.

He waited with held breath as a figure stepped out from behind one of the bookcases, pale arms the first thing Kihyun seem to be able to focus on. The boy was small and chubby, floppy black hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He moved closer, coughing slightly. One of his eyes were covered with a black eyepatch and the other looked over Kihyun. He stretched slightly chapped lips into a wide grin.

“I’m Hoseok.”

Kihyun smiled back, rubbing his hands on his shirt before holding it out. “I’m Kihyun.”

Hoseok responded by pulling a seat beside him and facing him properly before shaking his hand.

“Handshakes? How old are you and what century are we in?” Hoseok commented, chuckling slightly.

“Shut up, I just thought since you’re Mr Lee’s grandson and all-”

“You know who I am?” Hoseok interjected.

“Let’s see. Eyepatch, frail looking and chubby. I think everyone knows who you are Hoseok, you were in the papers just last week.”

“I’m not chubby!”

Kihyun smiled, “Sure. So anyway I’ve always wondered. Why the eyepatch?”

Without a word, Hoseok slowly reached back and untied his eyepatch. It fell to the ground to reveal a colourless eye. Kihyun looked at his left eye, full of colour; the richest brown he’d ever seen, and then at the right one, deprived of colour; a milky grey.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“I was shot at when I was six. Doctors said I was lucky the bullet hit my eye and didn’t damage anything else.”

“Do you want to wear the patch?” Kihyun asked.

“Nah, not really. But grandad says I have to. And he’s not the kind of person you say no to.” Hoseok explained.

“So… you’re Miss Yoo’s son?” Hoseok asked after a while.

“Yeah.”

“How is it?”

“What? Being my Mum’s son?”

Hoseok laughed, a distance look clouding his face, “no… being, I don’t know how to say it.”

“Oh. Being poor.” Kihyun finished and Hoseok blushed a scarlet red.

“I mean it’s not fun but it is what it is.” Kihyun answered. “How is it being rich?”

“It is what it is.” Hoseok replied.

They fell into silence after that, Hoseok getting up and grabbing a book whilst Kihyun started to read his. Once in a while, Hoseok would pause, glance at Kihyun before going back to his book.

“You keep staring.” Kihyun pointed out after a while.

“Yeah, just. How many friends do you have? And you still didn’t answer my question, how old are you?”

“No one wants to be friends with the 13 year old kid that goes around quoting Karl Marx. And that answers your question Kihyun, I’m 13.”

Hoseok smiled, “I’m 12. And I think that means I’m your first friend.”

“That easy?” Kihyun asked.

“That easy.”

Kihyun shrugged, diverting his attention back to his book. And that was how they sat for the rest of the day, in silence. Both lost in their books and in their own worlds.

“Aren’t you gonna go down to the party?” Kihyun asked once it was 6pm.

“No.” Hoseok responded.

“Why not?”

“I’m just not.”

Kihyun studied Hoseok for a moment, saw the way his mouth turned down into a frown and how sad his eyes looked and he smiled.

“I hate parties too.” He replied.

“Can I give you something?” Hoseok asked.

He reached into his pocket and produced a single pearl, which he offered to Kihyun.

“I’ve been to the beach just once. And I found this when I went. I want you to have it.”

“Why?”

“It’s a friendship token.”

Kihyun scoffed, punching him lightly, “you’ve known me for like 3 hours. I can’t take it anyway. Your grandad said not to take anything.”

“This isn’t _anything_ , it’s mine. And I want you to have it. Hide it in your pocket, he won’t see.”

Kihyun looked down at the pearl, then glanced up at Hoseok’s hopeful expression. Something in the back of his mind cautioned him against it, against taking the pearl but seeing Hoseok’s face, and how excited he looked, Kihyun reached forward and accepted the pearl.

“I’ll keep it safe.” He said.

“You better.” Hoseok answered.

Kihyun could hear the party starting to come together downstairs; different voices creeping up the stairs and drifting into the library. As he often did, he wondered how different his and his mother’s life would be if they were rich. Would they too have unnecessary parties every other week like the Lee’s did? Would they also be living in a mansion with too many rooms and no splash of colour to be seen? Would they also be as harsh as Mr Lee, condescending towards those they found inferior?

His mother believed in him, believed he would one day grow up to be great; to be successful. Kihyun wondered how much of his morals he’d have to compromise with to get there.

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?” he asked Hoseok.

“Boss of a toy company.” Hoseok answered in monotone.

“I said what you wanna be. Not what you have to be.”

Hoseok laughed; a humourless, hollow sound. “What about you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, if you go around quoting Karl Marx, whoever that is, you’re probably super smart. You’ll probably end up being someone great.”

“That’s what my mum says. I have all the time in the world anyway.”

Hoseok looked away, “lucky you.”

He fell silent after that and Kihyun left him to his thoughts. Tuning out the party downstairs, he turned his attention back to his book.

The sun went down, the party raged on and Hoseok stayed beside him throughout.

“Ki it’s time to go.”

Kihyun glanced up at the doorway, at his mother standing there- hair still secure and cheeks a rosy pink. He looked outside, saw that the moon had replaced the sun in the sky and that the mansion had turned quiet once more. And Hoseok? Hoseok was no longer there; he had left and Kihyun didn’t even notice. Kihyun stood up, patting the pocket that held the pearl and followed his mother out of the library and down to the foyer.

He stood with his head bowed as Mr Lee called for some of his guards. The guards arrived and Kihyun bit his tongue as they approached him and his mother and started to dig through their bags. Once satisfied, they moved on to patting them down. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a certain chubby kid hiding behind a door, watching the scene and he resisted smiling.

The guards stepped back and whispered something in Mr Lee’s ear.

“Your son isn’t a thief you said?” Mr Lee asked, grin wolfish and wicked.

“What’s that meant to mean?” his mother asked and Kihyun realised too late what it meant. The _pearl_. He had stupidly left the pearl in his pocket.

“Empty your pockets.” Mr Lee said.

“I-”

“Do what he said Kihyun. _Now_.”

Kihyun sighed, reaching into his pocket and bringing out the pearl.

“Kihyun.” His mother said as realisation dawned on her face. Kihyun shook his head, desperately glancing at Hoseok.

“Mama no, I didn’t take it. It was given to me. By Hoseok. You saw him earlier when you came to give me food.”

“A thief and a liar too!” Mr Lee cried and Kihyun flinched, stepping back.

“No. I- look, just. Call your grandson, ask him. He’ll tell you.” Kihyun said, pointing at Hoseok. “Hoseok, tell him.”

He watched as Hoseok emerged from the door, stopping beside his grandfather. Mr Lee placed a careful hand on Hoseok’s shoulder and leaned down.

“Did you give this young man that pearl?” he snarled.

“Grandad-”

“Yes. Or no.” Mr Lee said, cutting Hoseok off.

Hoseok looked at Kihyun, and Kihyun swore he saw his eye glisten with tears; then he bent his head and gave it a slight shake.

“No. No I didn’t.”

“Hoseok!” Kihyun cried, rushing forward. He gasped as one of the guards immediately blocked his way and shoved him roughly backwards. He turned to his mother instead, desperately grabbing on to her.

“Mama I wouldn’t steal. You know I wouldn’t. I don’t know why Hoseok’s lying but he _gave_ me the pearl I promise.”

“You are not in a position to lie using my grandson’s name young man.”

“I’m not lying! If I was a thief why would I steal a single pearl?!”

“That pearl is worth thousands!”

“He said he got it at the beach. Hoseok please, just tell them.” Kihyun tried again. Hoseok’s head remained bowed.

“I warned you, Miss Yoo. I told you to keep your son in line.” Mr Lee said, sadistic smile showing he was enjoying the situation. Kihyun knew, he knew Mr Lee was aware that his grandson was lying. He knew, and yet he wanted to exercise his power, to frighten Kihyun, to make his mother answer for her confidence in the afternoon. They were poor, and his mother had dared to look him in the eyes when they spoke, she had talked back to him. He wanted them to pay for it.

“Ki, hand Hoseok back _his_ pearl.” His mother finally spoke and Kihyun breathed a sigh of relief. She believed him. Kihyun walked forward until he was an inch away from Hoseok and silently, he grabbed his hand and thrusted the pearl into it. He turned around and walked back to his mother.

“That doesn’t settle that your son is a thief who was about to take something worth thousands from my household Miss Yoo.”

“How much is the pearl worth?”

“Twenty thousand.”

“Perfect. You were meant to pay me twenty thousand, take the money for the pearl from that.”

“What? Mum no.” Kihyun protested and she grabbed his arm firmly.

“My son is not a thief, nor is he a liar and you know that. But you want to humiliate us, you want us to beg you. But I would never do that. That pearl is worthless, you know it. I know it. But what’s twenty thousand in comparison to my son? My son is worth more than all the money in the world combined. So keep your money. We’ll go now.”

She turned away and Kihyun walked with her, angry tears falling down his cheek as they left.

He hated Lee Hoseok. He hated him with everything he had. And never wanted to see him again.

*******

** Two **

“Mum! I’m off to school.”

Kihyun took a moment to look at himself in the mirror as he waited for her to reply. Due to the heat wave Haven Falls had for the entirety of the summer, Kihyun had gained a tan and had grown into an “attractive young man” as his mother often said. Everything else about him had changed, at 18 he was already developing muscles earned from long hours working at the construction site downtown. He had also grown significantly taller, now towering confidently over his mother.

“Take the umbrella hun it’s gonna rain later!” she called back.

Kihyun observed their poor excuse of an umbrella stand, with only one umbrella placed inside. An old grey one they’d purchase years ago. It was starting to fall apart and it was practically useless, but still. It was all they had and his mother would need it more than he did.

He grabbed his hoodie and rushed off, knowing there was no way he’d be able to catch the school bus. The town was as quiet as it often was in the morning, only the sounds of the birds accompanying him as he walked towards the college. Just a few more months and he’d officially graduate and hopefully get the scholarship to MSA like he wanted.

He glanced up and grimaced as one brown eye stared back, the other hidden in a white eyepatch. Lee Hoseok. If Kihyun saw that stupid billboard one more time he was going to scream.

Lee Hoseok had definitely grown out of his chubby years. Now, he had defined cheekbones, the kind of jawline Kihyun could only dream about. He had dyed his hair to a burgundy so that his pale face was highlighted even more. Kihyun saw him on the news every once in a while, visiting homeless shelters in Christmas or giving poor kids free toys in hospitals. And his grandad was always there, smiling proudly at his liar grandson and declaring he’d make a great CEO one day.

Kihyun hurried along as the sky started to cloud over. He could see the public college ahead, and he sighed.

“I am so ready to leave this place.” He muttered.

“What? And leave me behind?”

Kihyun scoffed, turning around. “Kyun, we’re going to MSA together.”

Changkyun wrapped skinny arms around his shoulder, pushing him forward towards the school.

“That’s if I get the scholarship too Ki. And there’s only 5 up for grabs. You’re the smarter one in maths out of the two of us.”

“Changkyun, we’re _both_ getting into MSA.”

“It’s okay if I don’t anyway, my second choice is right around the corner from MSA. We can still live together in New York like we want.”

Changkyun smiled, exposing his dimples as he ran his hand through his hair. Kihyun could definitely see why everyone loved him.

“Anyway, apparently we have a guest speaker coming in today. So no biology first period.”

Kihyun sighed, entering the college with Changkyun and making his way to the lecture hall. Biology was one of his favourite subjects and as he sat down and waited for the guest speaker he wondered if he could quickly sneak out and just go to class anyway.

“Why would they do this to me? I was looking forward to class.” he complained and Changkyun laughed.

“You’re such a nerd you know that?”

Kihyun tuned him and the rest of the assembly out, placing his cheek on the desk. If he was lucky he would fall asleep.

“…welcome Mr Lee!”

Kihyun shot up, heart beating fast as two familiar figures stepped on to the stage. Mr Lee looked as proud and condescending as ever and beside him Hoseok stood firm, eye scanning the crowd. He was unlike the 12 year old boy Kihyun spoke to that day in the library, now he held his head high, face betraying no emotion. A direct copy of his grandfather. Kihyun almost felt sorry for him.

Kihyun looked away, grabbing his bag and taking out his biology book. No way was he about to entertain either of them by actively listening to them. He could never forget his mother’s face the next day after that night, how shattered she looked when she relayed everything to Jasmin. How she worked only to lose the twenty thousand. And it was Kihyun’s fault, even if his mother assured him it wasn’t. Kihyun knew better. He knew he should have never accepted the stupid pearl, if he hadn’t his mother would have been able to leave with her dignity intact.

“Why does Mr Lee’s grandson keep staring at you?” Changkyun whispered.

“He’s staring at everyone.” Kihyun answered.

“Look at him Ki, he’s staring at _you_.”

“I don’t care if he is, can you let me concentrate?” Kihyun snapped.

“Touchy.” Changkyun answered.

Kihyun sighed, shoving his book into his backpack. “I’ll see you second period.”

He stood up and pushed back his chair, ignoring the way students heads turned to his direction and how Hoseok followed his every move. He walked out of the hall and didn’t look back.

He was almost out of the college when he heard a soft voice call his name. Even after 5 years, that voice was still the same.

Hoseok.

“Kihyun, please wait.”

“Leave me the fuck alone Hoseok. I mean it.”

He paused as he felt warm hands grab his arm and Hoseok turned him around until they were face to face.

“Kihyun. Please.”

“Let go of me.”

Hoseok shook his head, grip on Kihyun tightening. He looked desperate, and _relieved_. Like he’d been waiting for this moment, to see Kihyun again.

“I said. Let go off me or I’ll-”

“Hurt me? Go ahead. It’s what I’d deserve. But I’m not- I can’t let you go Kihyun. Ever since that day I’ve been hoping and praying that I’d see you again one day. And now that I have. I can’t let you go.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“I need to tell you I’m sorry.”

Kihyun laughed, “Yeah? Want me to call your grandfather out here? You wanna repeat that while he’s around? You wanna repeat that to my Mum who worked and got paid nothing?”

“Kihyun-”

“No, Hoseok. No. You don’t get to be sorry after 5 years, you don’t get to make me a liar and a thief, you don’t get to fuck things up for my Mum and then only own up to it after 5 years. Now let go of me.”

“I messed up. I know, and I’m ashamed. I’m so sorry Kihyun. I panicked and I made a bad decision.”

“Friends. You were supposedly my _first_ friend.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hoseok. Let me go.”

“I just. I wasn’t meant to have talked to you that day, I was meant to have stayed in my room and then came down for the party. But I could see you and your Mum when you entered the mansion that day and I wanted to speak to you. So when grandad asked me I panicked, I didn’t want to get in trouble and I know it’s a shitty excuse but Kihyun, I am so sorry.”

“Do you even hear yourself right now?”

“Please.” Hoseok said, stepping closer.

Kihyun hated how affected he was starting to get. How, despite his anger, seeing Hoseok in that state did something to him. He didn’t _want_ Hoseok to look that unhappy. He sighed, briefly touching Hoseok’s arm.

“You’re forgiven. Let go of me.” he said, heaving a sigh.

Hoseok glanced up and sniffed, bottom lip actually _quivering_. “You sure?”

“It’s been five years, you said sorry. It’s all good.”

Hoseok smiled, finally letting go of his arm. He wiped his palm on his trousers before holding out his hand for a handshake.

“Friends?”

Kihyun laughed, turning around. “How old are you and what century are we in? Be seeing you around.”

Kihyun stepped out into the fresh air without looking back.

*******

Kihyun woke up to an insistent thumping against his window. He quickly darted out of bed, immediately grabbing the baseball bat Changkyun forgot in his room two years ago. He crept over to the window and hissed as he saw a lone figure outside, burgundy hair shining under the street lights. _Hoseok_. And he was a long way from home. He opened his window and peered down, rolling his eyes as Hoseok started to wave.

“What are you doing? _Here_?”

“Last week. You walked off, you didn’t say we were friends.”

Kihyun almost laughed, “Hoseok what the fuck.”

“Are we friends?”

“You’re crazy.”

“Kihyun.”

“How did you even find out where I lived?”

“That’s beside the point. Answer my question please it’s been bugging me since Monday.”

Kihyun giggled, “I guess so. _If_ , and only if you apologise to my Mum.”

“I will. Come down please, I wanna show you something.”

“It’s like 1am, go home. What about your grandfather? How’d you get past all the guards?”

Hoseok grinned; cheeky and mischievous and so sure of himself. He was certainly unlike the boy Kihyun spoke to long ago.

“This wouldn’t be the first time I snuck out. And _please_ it’ll only take a few minutes.”

Kihyun contemplated it; he really shouldn’t. He knew he should close the window and go back to bed, a friendship between him and Hoseok not something he really wanted to entertain. Not after what happened the last time. But there was Hoseok, dressed in all black and smiling so damn hard and Kihyun found himself rushing to throw on a light cardigan before creeping out of the house.

Now up close, Kihyun saw how Hoseok stuck out like a sore thumb even in the night time. His clothes were perfectly fitted, Kihyun had no doubt just his shoes would cost more than Kihyun could ever earn in his life. Against Kihyun’s gritty neighbourhood in Haven Falls, with the ever present stench of piss and something _illegal_ , Hoseok seemed like a dream. Something that didn’t belong there with him.

“Okay I’m here.”

Hoseok smiled, eyes lighting up and holding a thousand unspoken words. Kihyun would never admit it to him, but Hoseok did grow up looking _good._

“You are.” Hoseok answered. He reached up, lightly touching Kihyun as if afraid he’d disintegrate in front of him, never to be seen again. “I missed you so much. Thinking about that night, about what I should have done differently. If I had just come clean, we wouldn’t have had to spend 5 years apart.”

“It’s fine. It’s in the past right? So what did you wanna show me?”

“Oh? Nothing. Just wanted you down here with me.” Hoseok confessed. Kihyun laughed, stepping back.

“Like I said. Crazy. I’d love to stay down here with you really, but I do have a test tomorrow so I’ll be seeing you.”

Hoseok lunged forward, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers before Kihyun could protest and _oh._ Hoseok had the softest hands; smooth and callus free- of course, he never had to physically work a day in his life. He tightened his grip, pulling Kihyun closer.

“10 minutes. Give me 10 minutes.”

“Hoseok.” Kihyun sighed.

“That boy, the one that was next to you in the assembly on Monday. Does he know I’m your _first friend_?” Hoseok asked, and Kihyun thought he saw a hint of something flash in his eyes. Jealousy?

“I mean… were you really my friend? After what happened?”

“Ouch.” Hoseok responded, dropping Kihyun’s hand and stepping back like he’d been hit. Kihyun didn’t know why he felt guilty by that. Why seeing the hurt flicker across Hoseok’s face made him feel bad. He had nothing to feel bad for, he knew and yet…

“Sorry. I-”

“No it’s not like you’re wrong.”

“Still. I forgave you. So I need to let it go. You’re obviously sorry it wouldn’t be fair for me to continue giving you shit for it. Don’t worry I’ll let Changkyun know you’re my first friend and then you can both battle in a duel for my hand.”

Kihyun was only joking but Hoseok looked serious as he responded, “I’ll win. Because I can’t let you go again.”

A thick silence hung over them and Kihyun’s eyes darted everywhere but on Hoseok. He couldn’t stand the intensity with which Hoseok was staring at him. He wasn’t wearing his eyepatch tonight and the moon reflecting on both his eyes made Kihyun _feel_ something.

“You know.” Hoseok said after a while, gaze still fixed on Kihyun. “I had the biggest crush on you.”

Kihyun almost choked.

“What?”

“Hmm. Why’d you think I wanted to talk to you so badly? And hid from you in the library at first?”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. And now five years later, seeing you all grown, looking so pretty, turns out that crush is still there.”

“What?”

Hoseok smiled, flashing rows of pearly whites at Kihyun. “10 minute’s up.” He stated, turning around and waving. His Rolex glistened as he did so.

“You know you’re just asking to get mugged!” Kihyun called, running back inside the house. He briefly touched his cheeks as he dove into bed, noting with horror that they seemed flushed and hot. He was _blushing_. He was blushing because of a boy that a week ago he didn’t want anything to do with. The boy who’d made him a liar and turned his back on him without hesitation. Did Kihyun want to trust him again?

He sighed, closing his eyes and attempting to clear all thoughts away from Hoseok. Maybe if he was lucky, Hoseok would not visit again. Maybe that night would be the last they saw each other.

That night, Kihyun dreamt of a giant pearl being dropped on his head by a gleeful Hoseok.

*******

**kihyun**

_i can’t believe how quick you were to make my mum forgive you_

_wow_

_you’re a sly fox lee hoseok_

Kihyun looked up from his phone, amusingly watching the scene unfolding in front of him. Hoseok was sat with Kihyun’s mother, currently helping himself to pie. They talked as if they had been friends all their lives and Kihyun wondered how Hoseok had his mother, who had cursed him out so much that night, eating out of the palm of his hands. Granted, it didn’t take long for _him_ to forgive Hoseok either. Like mother like son he supposed.

**hoseok**

_I still feel so horrible_

_Like I shouldn’t be here eating her pie after everything_

_I’m glad she did though_

_It would have been awkward courting her son if she hated me_

**kihyun**

_courting…_

_what are you, 70?_

Kihyun avoided looking up, knowing full well Hoseok would be watching him closely. He hoped he wasn’t blushing like last night. So Hoseok had been serious about his supposed crush on Kihyun; and apparently was going to act on it. Kihyun didn’t know if he felt excited or horrified.

 

**hoseok**

_OH MY GOD KIHYUN_

_You’re into older men?_

_Alright gonna go dye my hair grey after this._

_Be the sugar daddy of your dreams._

 

Kihyun snorted, finally looking up to finding Hoseok staring at him. He exaggeratedly dropped his phone away from him before picking up his calculous textbook and going back to studying. Just a couple more months and he would hopefully be in MSA, living his best geeky maths kid dreams. No boy, no matter how pretty would stand in the way of that.

Still, he had to admit he did like having Hoseok here, sticking out in his living room. His living room was a mixture of colour, tacky green couches his mother for some reason loved arranged into a circle, an oak table in the centre. Their yellow wallpaper was peeling and the roof leaked when it rained. Even the once soft carpet now felt brittle underneath Kihyun’s feet. He always hated this stupid living room, but really. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Mama are you working tonight?” he asked.

His mother looked up from her conversation with Hoseok; even with a few worry lines now strongly etched onto her skin and grey hair slowly but surely starting to peek through, she still looked radiant.

“Yeah… you’re not needed down at the construction site today right?”

“Nah. I’m just gonna study. Should I wait up for you?”

“It’s okay. I’ll take my keys.”

“Okay. But call me when you’ve left work, you know I worry about you walking home that late at night.”

“Honestly Seok it’s like my son’s my father.” She answered. Kihyun’s eyes flickered to Hoseok’s, saw the feeling of longing in them and he suddenly felt pity. Knowing in Hoseok’s colourless house, with his too strict grandfather, he didn’t have _this_. The easy conversations and the warmth he probably wanted. He knew, like probably everyone else did that an accident had claimed Hoseok’s parents when he was young. That his grandfather was the only parental figure he’d ever known. No wonder he tried so hard to appease him; so maybe it didn’t excuse what Hoseok did that night, but Kihyun understood. Half of why _he_ worked so hard was to make his mother proud. To become the great man she always envisioned he’d be.

“Alright. Guess I better go get ready. Hoseok, there’s more pie in the fridge if you want.” She stated, getting up with a groan and heading off into her room. Hoseok finished off his pie and looked around.

“Where’s your washing machine?”

Kihyun bit back a grin. “Over there, the square thing with a bunch of dishes piled in it. Also known as a sink sometimes.”

“Oh. Sorry that probably sounded so…”

“It’s okay rich boy. Just leave it in the sink I’ll wash later. Mum would never let me hear the end of it if I let our guest wash dishes.”

“You call her ‘mama’ a lot.” Hoseok said, moving to sit beside Kihyun on the couch.

“I do.”

“It’s cute. What are you working on?”

“Calculus.”

“Gross.”

“What school do you go to?”

“I have a private tutor.”

“Course you do.”

“Yeah. Teaching me the important stuff like how to manage a business.” Hoseok answered sarcastically.

“That’s still your future mapped out huh.”

“It’s okay. I actually like business management studies. It wasn’t my dream at first but over time I grew to like it. I have some good ideas for how we can further expand too.”

“When will you be taking over?”

“When I’m 24. Even if he doesn’t wanna admit it, grandad’s getting old and I think he’d welcome a break.”

“Yeah? Then don’t tell him about me since he hates me and all.”

“I will. I’ll tell him everything. I hate that he did that to you and your mum. I will tell him. Just gotta get courage first.”

Kihyun wasn’t sure whether Hoseok would _ever_ get that courage, still, he nodded encouragingly and offered him a smile.

“I just, could see myself falling in love with you and if he even cares about my happiness. He’ll have to accept you.”

Kihyun’s calculator slipped from his hand.

“Hoseok. You can’t just say things like that.”

“No? I always say how I feel though. It’s a flaw really since I’m gonna be a CEO and all, but still. And I’m really glad I said it, you’re totally blushing.” Hoseok teased. He deliberately moved closer, until their faces were inches apart. With his eyepatch on and one eye staring at him intently, Kihyun wanted to squirm away, or scream. Or both.

“I don’t blush.” He said instead.

Hoseok bent down and retrieved the calculator. He purposely brushed their fingers as he handed it back. Kihyun blushed a deeper shade.

“No. Of course you don’t.”

*******

 

**mr needy**

_meet me at the park??_

**kihyun**

_I’m tired. I just got back from work and its toooo hot_

**mr needy**

_but kihyunnie!!!!!!!_

_I have 2 months left with you before you leave for MSA_

_I’m risking grandad’s wrath by sneaking out_

_If you don’t meet me there in 10 minutes istg_

**kihyun**

_why are you so needy_

**mr needy**

_because I like you so much_

_and I wanna see you now_

_please?_

_Kihyunnie_ _♡_

**kihyun**

_omw_

 

Kihyun didn’t think twice before hastily chucking on some clothes and rushing out of the door. He didn’t know when his life became like this, rushing to please Hoseok and keep him happy. Getting _excited_ when Hoseok’s texts came through. He shouted a quick goodbye to his mother before rushing off. Haven Falls had only one park, a tiny one near their high street. It had a few playground equipment for children and a tiny space littered with benches for their parents.

He sat on one of the benches as he waited for Hoseok and wondered how it was possible that in a few months, Hoseok had wiggled his way into Kihyun’s life and stayed there. How his mother now asked him every day when Hoseok would next visit, how Changkyun and Hoseok had each other’s numbers and talked regularly. And sure, Hoseok still didn’t tell his grandfather he was friends with Kihyun but he’d _get_ there. Kihyun was sure of it.

He waved as he spotted Hoseok rushing towards him, holding on to his bag tightly. He collapsed beside Kihyun and laid down on his lap, forcing Kihyun’s fingers to thread through his hair.

“Well… hello to you too.”

“Sorry. I missed you so much. And I couldn’t concentrate on my lessons today, Bob got so mad.” Hoseok giggled.

“Stop pissing off your tutor because of me.”

“Perhaps if you’d admit you liked me and kissed me already I’d stop feeling so insecure and missing you every second thinking someone else is making moves on you.”

Kihyun grinned, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. Up close like this, he saw every little feature on Hoseok’s face. The gold flakes in his brown eyes, how his eyepatch casted a crescent like shadow on the left side of his cheek, and how long his bottom eyelashes were. He noticed a fading scar under his left eye and a tiny beauty mark on his chin.

“Kiss you. Now?” he whispered and Hoseok groaned, pushing up slightly. Their lips almost touched.

“Kihyun please just, _kiss me_ before I lose my mind.”

“Wouldn’t want you to lose your mind.” Kihyun muttered.

Then he was capturing Hoseok’s lips with his own, tangling fingers through Hoseok’s hair in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. Hoseok sat up, mouth never leaving Kihyun’s. He curled his arms around Kihyun’s neck, emitting soft sounds that actually sounded like _purring_. Hoseok tasted of peppermint, of the past Kihyun thought he never wanted to go back to and the future all at once. His lips were soft and slick, easily moving with Kihyun’s. He paused for a minute before hesitantly pushing his tongue against Kihyun’s and Kihyun responded by pulling him onto his lap, groaning before he could help it. He broke away, traced small lines of kisses down Hoseok’s neck, grateful for the near empty park.

“Kihyun.” Hoseok breathed, his peppermint breathe cascading over Kihyun’s neck and Kihyun shivered slightly.

“Hoseok.” He responded, planting a final kiss on his neck before pulling back and staring up at Hoseok.

“Finally.” Hoseok said, cupping Kihyun’s face in his hands. He bent down and plastered a few more kisses on Kihyun’s nose, cheeks and finally his lips. Kihyun didn’t know it was possible to crave the feeling of someone’s lips like he currently did.

“After this how am I meant to go three years without you while you go off to MSA?”

“I’ll come back every chance I get. My mum’s here and _you_.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“You’re gonna have to give me all the kisses I want before you leave. If you thought I was needy before. Well.”

“So a win-win situation.”

“Also.” Hoseok said, dropping his hands on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Also?”

“We’re _together_ now. Right?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, leaning up to press a kiss on Hoseok’s eyelid. “Of course we are.”

“Good. I like us together.”

Kihyun had to agree.

*******

**mr needy**

_i seriously want you so bad rn_

**kihyun**

_seokkie you can’t just say-_

_type_

_something like that_

_my mum’s next door_

**mr needy**

_I can’t help it!!!_

_I haven’t seen you in so long_

_you didn’t even come home for christmas :(_

_& you’re finally back and I cant even see you :((_

**kihyun**

_second year was treating me like a bitch you know that_

_wish you were here tho_

_beside me_

_wanna kiss you_

_sure you can’t sneak out?_

**mr needy**

_you want me there?_

**kihyun**

_of course_

**mr needy**

_perfect. open your window_

_its freezing out here_

 

Kihyun gasped, running over to the window and belting out a laugh seeing Hoseok standing under. He opened it wide enough and watched, amused, as Hoseok tried to climb up the tree next to the house.

“Rich boy there’s a ladder right there.” Kihyun said after watching and recording Hoseok’s many failed attempts.

“You couldn’t tell me earlier? Your mouth wasn’t working?” Hoseok answered, grabbing the ladder and placing it carefully against Kihyun’s windowsill. He climbed up slowly, deftly jumping into the room. He stood there for a while, drinking in the sight of Kihyun before he closed the gap, hugging Kihyun with strength Kihyun didn’t know he had.

“Missed me that much?” he asked. Though his voice trembled because he missed Hoseok too. More than he thought possible. He missed the comforts of Hoseok’s arms and the happiness he attained from his kisses. He missed Hoseok’s smile and ridiculous jokes; everything _Hoseok_.

Hoseok started trailing kisses up his neck as a response, hands burrowing under his clothes to explore the skin there. Kihyun bit back a moan.

“Seok my mum’s home.” Kihyun whispered and Hoseok pinched his left nipple, right where he knew Kihyun was the most sensitive.

“Lock the door and try not to scream.”

Kihyun moved back slowly, fumbling for the door and locking it as Hoseok moved to tear away his clothes, suddenly desperate. Once he was sure the door was secure, Kihyun moved with him, itching to _feel_ Hoseok, to press into his soft skin; mark his pale neck with his kisses.

Clothes discarded, Kihyun gasped as Hoseok pushed him roughly back on his bed, barely giving him a chance to breathe before his lips were tangled with Kihyun’s. Hoseok pulled his hair and Kihyun felt tears stinging his eyes. This wasn’t their usual way of making love, Hoseok being gentle and soft, delicately nibbling Kihyun’s earlobe. This was them _needing_ each other, after months of being away, of long hours spent on the phone, Kihyun jerking off in the bathroom hoping Changkyun wouldn’t hear.

“I missed this.” he gasped out.

He could feel Hoseok’s dick hardening against his leg, precum already leaking through. Hoseok moved down, tracing sloppy kisses down Kihyun’s stomach. He hesitated near Kihyun’s hips, planting loud kisses there until Kihyun buckled, desperate to be touched. To feel Hoseok’s mouth on his dick, to watch his pink lips wrap around him and his cheeks to hollow out as he sucked. The thought itself almost made Kihyun cum.

“Hoseok. _Please_.”

“Want your dick in my mouth?”

“Hoseok.”

He smirked, and then his tongue was swiping at the tip of Kihyun’s dick, teasing. Kihyun grabbed a pillow, placing it over his mouth as Hoseok moved, the sound, his _slurping_ echoing off the walls. Kihyun sat up, mumbling a mixture of _fuck_ and _Hoseok_. He didn’t know when his hands moved and grabbed Hoseok’s hair, when Hoseok obliged and allowed Kihyun to move him, _use_ him as he pleased.

“Fuck Hoseok I’m gonna-”

Hoseok pulled back with a sudden _pop_ , spit trailing down his chin.

“Need to fuck you.” He stated, pulling Kihyun to him. He reached over to Kihyun’s bedside table, and grabbed the lube and condoms underneath Kihyun’s textbooks. Kihyun watched as Hoseok fitted the condom and graciously applied lube. He gently lowered Kihyun on to the bed and hovered above him. Kihyun felt tears spring to his eyes once again as Hoseok lowered himself into him, ass stretching to give Hoseok access. God, he felt so _good._

“Eyepatch off.” Kihyun said as Hoseok started moving.

“Take it off.”

Kihyun trembled as he reached up, untying the white eyepatch and letting it drop to the ground. He felt weak, like butter against Hoseok as he moved faster, low grunts emitting from him. Kihyun didn’t know if they were being too loud; if the creaking bed could be heard by his mother, if the walls hid his moans. But he also didn’t care.

Because here was Hoseok, beautiful Hoseok, fucking him and making him feel good, safe.

“Look at me.” Hoseok commanded, voice coming out in a throaty growl.

Kihyun didn’t even realise his eyes were closed. He opened them, stared back at Hoseok’s brown and milky grey ones, saw the love filled in them. He hoped his own expression mirrored Hoseok. He hoped Hoseok could see how much Kihyun loved him, loved being with him. He reached up, bringing Hoseok down by the neck and kissing him tenderly; their moans mixing with each other in a flurry of sounds.

Hoseok came first; Kihyun’s name on his lips, breath ghosting Kihyun’s neck as he unravelled, enough to send Kihyun over the edge. They laid there together for several minutes, reclaiming their breaths before Hoseok finally pulled out. He grabbed a towel off Kihyun’s desk, cleaning them both up as much as he could, knowing there was no way he could go to the bathroom for water without risking getting caught by Kihyun’s mum.

Satisfied, he laid down beside Kihyun, grinned at the sleepy expression that overcame Kihyun’s features.

“I asked that the new Lee Industries building be built in Manhattan and I should manage it and everything else from there.” He said.

“Hmm.” Kihyun answered sleepily.

Hoseok smiled, pressing a light kiss to Kihyun’s collarbone.

“In Manhattan, near MSA.” He said.

Kihyun’s eyes shot open at that, and he glanced at Hoseok; Hoseok looking at him with so much love and adoration. Hoseok, who asked that of his grandfather to be with Kihyun.

“Are you serious?”

“I’d never joke about that. In a few months I’ll officially move to Manhattan.”

Kihyun embraced him, laughter spilling out of his mouth in happiness. In a few months, Hoseok would be close, would be with _him_. Maybe they’d get that golden retriever they’ve always wanted, or that apartment overlooking the city. They’d spend time with Changkyun and his boyfriend, it’d be _perfect._

“You make me so happy.”

“You make me happier.”

*******

**kyunnie**

_I’m at the hospital now_

_dw_

_it’ll be ok Ki you’ll see_

**kihyun**

_i’ll be there soon_

_fuck kyun how is she_

_what are doctors saying_

**kyunnie**

_mum’s wit them rn_

_they cant reveal much till you get here_

**kihyun**

_almost there._

 

Kihyun rushed into the hospital, running up the flight of stairs and locating the Surgical Treatment Unit. He spotted Kihyun sitting down and he rushed over.

“Anything?”

Changkyun shook his head and Kihyun rushed over to the doctor. “How is she?”

“Kihyun.” Changkyun’s mum said, sympathy dripping from her tone. She glanced at the doctor and moved to sit with her son.

“Well?”

“Are you a relative of Miss Yoo’s?”

“I’m her son. Yoo Kihyun. How is she?”

“The impact of the accident was severe. I’m afraid she’s taken quite a heavy blow to the heart, surgery is our best bet as of right now.”

“Have you started the surgery?”

“There are forms you must fill in first and there is also the cost.”

“Forms? Fees? My mum might be dying!”

“Mr Yoo, it is standard procedure I’m afraid. If you fill the forms quickly and deposit the fees we can start quickly.”

Kihyun took the form and scribbled messily and quickly, handing it back.

“How much are the fees?” he asked.

“Twenty thousand.”

Twenty thousand. The cost to save his mother’s life. He almost laughed at the cruel twist of fate. His mother had given away her hard earned twenty thousand once, said Kihyun was worth more than all the money in the world. And now. Now Kihyun needed that same twenty thousand.

And he didn’t know where he’d get it.

“Can I see her?” Kihyun asked.

The doctor nodded, leading the way into a small secluded room. Kihyun tiptoed over to his mother, saw her lying on the bed, colour drained from her face. She looked sickly, grey and _dying_. She turned her head, heart monitor rising as she spotted Kihyun.

“Mama.” Kihyun spluttered, tears falling down freely.

She moved her arms weakly, beckoning him over.

“Mama I don’t know what to do. They need twenty thousand to start the operation.”

He felt his throat choke as tears fell from his mother’s eyes. “The irony.” She muttered weakly.

Even if he broke into his college funds, the money his mother had been saving up all his life, he’d be 10k short. Perhaps he could ask Changkyun and his mother but they struggled as much as he did. 10k wouldn’t be something they’d have to give away.

“For fucks sake. I should have been with you tonight. If I’d just come home with Changkyun yesterday.”

“Not your fault. Never your fault.” She answered, clutching his hand with probably more strength than she possessed.

“Hoseok!” Kihyun cried out. Surely he’d help; 10k was probably something he could easily give Kihyun. And Kihyun would pay him back of course, even if he had to work all his life to pay him back.

“My little communist. Look at you playing into capitalism.” She joked, wheezing softly with each breath. Kihyun hated seeing her like this, broken and drained. She needed to be up and running, baking pies and cookies, giving Kihyun forehead kisses, having a marathon of trashy TV shows with him. Not here.

“You know I love you right? No matter what happens?” she said.

“Mama please stop talking like you’re dying. I’ll go to Hoseok, he’ll help. Everything will be fine.”

“Come here.”

Kihyun moved closer, bending down and she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She closed her eyes tightly, as if doing that hurt her.

“I’m always proud of you. I still believe you’ll do wonders in the future.”

“Mama.”

“I love you.”

Kihyun stepped back, “I love you too. Everything will be fine. I promise. I’ll be right back.”

“Hey Kihyun.” She called and he immediately turned around. She had her eyes closed, chest heaving with difficulty. A thought crossed Kihyun’s mind _she’s not gonna make it_ and he hated himself for it.

“Yes mum?”

“You were always the most important person in my life.”

_Were._

“And you _are_ the most important person in my life. Mama please hang in there. For me? I went into that stuffy mansion for you once. You have to do this one thing for me.”

She laughed, a sound that sounded more like coughing, “Okay fine. I’ll be here when you return. I love you.”

“I love you too. See you soon.”

Kihyun rushed out and over to Changkyun, handing him his bag.

“I’m gonna go to Hoseok. I need ten thousand more.”

“I’ve called my dad. He said he can give 5k from his side and mum can give 3 from her side. I have 2k. We have enough. You don’t need to go to Hoseok.”

“Kyun, I can’t ask that from you. From your mum and dad”

“Literally not the time to do this. Mum’s already gone to collect the money.”

Kihyun felt a weight lift off his shoulders and he suddenly felt dizzy.

“Thank you. So much.”

“Everything will be fine, Kihyun. I promise.”

*******

Kihyun looked up at the towering Lee mansion. The place he swore to never visit again. But right now, he didn’t care. He _needed_ Hoseok. Needed to lay in his arms, cry, let out everything. He needed the assurance that Hoseok was still there. That he wasn’t gone too.

**kihyun**

_let your mum know_

_I appreciate her and your dad_

_And you_

_And I’m sorry. For rushing out like that_

_Without thanking her_

_I’m sorry. I know that’s money you guys can’t ever get back_

_I’ll work hard and repay all of you_

_I’m just._

_Sorry._

**kyunnie**

_she doesn’t fault you Ki_

_she understands._

_so does dad._

_snd your mum’s life is something **you** cant get back_

_fuck the money._

**kihyun**

_I’ll let you know when the funeral is._

_Thank you Kyun._

_I’m lucky to have you_

 

Kihyun turned off his phone, debating how he’d get into the mansion. He could hear music pumping from inside and he walked over to the gate to find it open. Of course. A Tuesday. The Lee’s would be having a party, a free for all party. He ran inside, immediately looking for Hoseok as he entered. People were packed together like sardines, their colourful clothes finally adding vibrancy to the Lee mansion. Kihyun breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Hoseok sitting by one of the thrones under the stairs, boredom etched into his face.

He squeezed through, desperate to hold Hoseok.

“Seok.” He said as he finally squeezed through the last of the people. He watched as Hoseok gasped and immediately stood. Except. Hoseok _didn’t_ look happy to see him. Didn’t have that smile on his face that only Kihyun could give him.

“Did grandad see you?”

“What?”

“What are you doing here?”

Didn’t Hoseok see? Didn’t he see how tired Kihyun looked, how _shattered_?

“I need to speak to you. Something happened – my mum-”

“Kihyunnie. We’ll speak later I promise. But before grandad see you.”

“Before he sees me? What the fuck?”

A few people stopped in their tracks, turning to the scene in front of them. Kihyun didn’t care. He hoped Hoseok’s grandad would be amongst them.

“Kihyun.” Hoseok snapped, voice low. “Please, just. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Why not now? Or are you too ashamed? I’m not good enough for you when you’re here with your fancy rich friends? But it’s okay when you’re with me downtown, where I can be your little secret.”

“Kihyun.” Hoseok tried, moving forward to grab him.

“Don’t fucking touch me. I can’t believe you.”

“Hoseok. What is going on?”

Kihyun turned around and scoffed as Mr Lee appeared, flanked by two guards. Mr Lee looked at him and then at Hoseok. Of course. _Of course_ Mr Lee didn’t remember him; didn’t remember the child he’d falsely accused of thievery seven years ago.

“Do you know this man?” Mr Lee asked. His eyes were narrowed, as if daring Hoseok to say yes.

Kihyun turned back to Hoseok; willed him to say yes. To claim Kihyun in front of everyone.

“Yes, do you know me?” Kihyun asked, lightly grabbing his arm.

Hoseok bowed his head and shook his head.

“ _No_.”

Kihyun stepped back.

“Fuck you.” He said. He pushed past Mr Lee and walked out of the mansion. He begged Hoseok once 7 years ago. Begged him not to lie, begged him to accept the truth in front of everyone. To stop making Kihyun the liar.

He’d be damned if he ever did that again.

*******

** Three **

“I hate to say it.”

Kihyun glared at Changkyun, holding a hand out to stop him from speaking.

“Then don’t.”

“All I’m saying Ki, is you’re 25 now and you’ve been looking for a nice job for ages. I know you don’t like it but this offer’s too good to pass up.”

“An offer to work for _Lee Industries_. I’d rather choke, Kyun.”

“It’s not like you’ll have to see him--”

“He’s CEO and he’s based in Manhattan. You know that. I know that. I’m not taking the job. I’ll find work somewhere else.”

“Look. Why do you have to be the one that avoids him when _he’s_ the one that fucked up? This is a good opportunity for you! Working for Lee Industries is like the fastest way to get a better job. If you can stick it out for just a year--”

“Kyun, no.”

“Stick it out for a year. Use _him_ to build your resume. Then quit. It’s not ideal, I know. And you know I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I didn’t think it’d be good for you. But working retail isn’t exactly gonna help you keep this apartment and keep your mother’s house in Haven Falls off the market. You need money for that, money working with Lee Industries would give you.”

Kihyun glanced around at his apartment, located close to the Lee Industries branch downtown Manhattan. He’d find it after he graduated from MSA with flying colours and despite the hefty price, he’d taken it. Believing he’d find a nice paying job easily with his degree. That didn’t happen. And now he struggled to keep the apartment and his mother’s house in Haven Falls. He’d considered leaving Manhattan, leaving his monochromic apartment with its shiny tile floors and chrome furniture behind. But whether he liked it or not, Manhattan was his home now and nothing, nothing but bad memories was waiting for him in Haven Falls.

“Oh just hand me the phone.” He said, pouting a little. Changkyun grinned and handed him the phone, already dialling the Lee Industries number.

After a brief chat, he hung up and turned to Changkyun.

“I start tomorrow.” He said.

“It’ll all work out.”

He wanted to remind Changkyun that he said the same thing right before his mother’s operation failed and she breathed her last, but he bit his tongue and nodded instead.

No, it wouldn’t work out. Nothing ever did for him.

*******

                The building was impressive. Kihyun had to admit. It stood towering, grey and gleaming as the sunlight bounced off it. He walked inside and almost gasped in awe at how _vibrant_ it was inside. He truly didn’t expect anything from the Lee’s to ever be so vibrant. The ground floor was styled in a minimalistic way. White chairs were placed for guests, colourful rugs underlying them. Huge lamps, round and of different colours were placed next to the chairs and white tables were placed in front, books and magazines skilfully placed on top. The walls were a tile of black and white and the walls a dusty white.

Even though he didn’t want to think about it, the building certainly seemed like something Hoseok would build and design. He checked himself in a nearby mirror. Smiled at his carefully ironed black shirt and white tie, at his fitted dress trousers and gleaming shoes. He had slicked back his cool grey hair with effort and taken out his piercings in an effort to look more professional.

He walked up to the receptionist and confirmed his induction before sitting down on one of the chairs.

“Yoo Kihyun?”

He glanced up at a tall slender man who was holding tightly to a clipboard. The man was dressed quite casually, black jeans and simple white tee. He had soft pink hair, wavy and long so that his slender face stood out more. He smiled, stretching thick lips and showing pearl white teeth.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Chae Hyungwon. In charge of new recruits and head of the data team. I’m your direct manager in short.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you, sir.”

Hyungwon smiled. “Hyungwon is fine. You don’t look that much younger than me and it’d be odd having you call me sir. Walk with me and I’ll give you a tour and introduce you to the people you need to know.”

Kihyun picked up his bag and followed Hyungwon towards the lift.

“I’m sure you know by now who our CEO is. He’s actually in today and requested to see you after I finish with you.”

“He did?” Kihyun asked.

“Yeah. Very insistent on it too.” Hyungwon answered, with what looked to be a _knowing_ smile.

“Are you close to him?”

“Busted. I’m his best friend.” Hyungwon answered.

Oh. Of course Hoseok would have moved on by now, with a new circle of friends and maybe a new boyfriend. Kihyun didn’t care though. _Just a year_. He reminded himself. And then he’d move on.

He allowed Hyungwon to lead him through the rest of the tour, show off the building in its grandeur until he finally stopped in front of a glass door. Beyond it, Kihyun saw someone sitting in a black chair; and even though his back was turned, Kihyun _knew._ He knew who it was. He’d seen that back many times, _marked_ it with his teeth, clawed at it in frenzied passion.

“You can go right in.” Hyungwon said, leaving Kihyun standing on his own. Kihyun soothed down his clothes before stepping into the room. It was bare; besides the desk and the chair, and a familiar green plant, nothing else was in the room. The open windows let in sunlight though.

“You requested to see me, sir.” Kihyun spoke.

Hoseok turned, and Kihyun didn’t miss the way his mouth immediately turned into a tiny smile. Hoseok looked good. Something unsurprising to Kihyun. He’d grown even more muscular, and his fitted shirt exposed that. His hair was now a soft brown, a bit messy on top of his head. He was still pale and he still had a radiance to him Kihyun couldn’t deny. And his eyepatch. He still wore it.

“Kihyun.” He breathed, rising up. “When I saw the name on the list of applicants. I, I was hoping it would be you.”

“Did you want me to do something for you, sir? Hyungwon already looked through my resume but if you wanted to double check, I have it right here.”

“You’re angry at me.” Hoseok said, walking closer. Kihyun remained stoic, unwavering.

“Sir, I just joined your company. There is virtually nothing for me to be angry about as of yet.”

“I don’t like it, you speaking to me like this. No emotion. You’re _angry_ at me, shout at me, and slap me if you want. Just please, look at me. _Talk_ to me. Say my name.”

Kihyun almost laughed. He turned to Hoseok, “I have nothing to say to you sir. Oh, I suppose I should thank you for giving me this opportunity. You won’t regret it. I am very good with numbers and I ranked top of my class.”

“What do I have to do? Tell me what I have to do, please.”

Kihyun remained silent.

“What I did, what I did that night. I have regretted for the past five years. I should have never done that to you. And I know it. And I knew it at the time, but I still did it. And I can’t take it back, I know. I did it when we were children and again. And it’s unforgivable but I am sorry. I am truly sorry.”

Kihyun was getting pissed, unsure of how much longer he could keep this cool façade; could stop himself from shouting at Hoseok, of firing back words to his bullshit. But he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Hoseok was _nothing_ to him, and he wouldn’t make him something by losing his cool.

“What exactly, do you want me to say Mr Lee?”

“Kihyun--”

“If you want forgiveness. I’m not going to give it. I seriously don’t understand what you want me to say. Enlighten me Mr Lee.”

“I--”

“If you had chased after me that night, sir. I would have forgiven you in a heartbeat. I would have taken you back like an idiot. But _you_ let me go. Your status and your grandfather’s superiority complex was more important to you. So I ask you again, sir. _What_ do you want from me?”

Hoseok’s mouth remained close and his eyes darted down, unable to hold Kihyun’s gaze any longer. Kihyun smiled in satisfaction.

“May I leave, sir?”

Hoseok nodded; Kihyun didn’t miss the tears that dropped from his eye. He didn’t care. He turned and walked away.

***

“Mr Lee would like to see you in his office.”

Kihyun groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head against the desk. Three days he had been working there, and Hoseok had requested to see him _fifty_ times in those three days. The worst was on the 2 nd day when he called Kihyun to ask for his “expertise” in numbers.

He asked Kihyun to help him solve two plus two. Kihyun almost punched him.

“Hang in there Ki.” Hyungwon called, chuckling as Kihyun made his way to the elevator. He had stopped wearing his formal clothes, opting for black jeans like Hyungwon and a simple tee. He stepped out of the elevator and walked into Hoseok’s office. Hoseok jumped up when he saw him, rushing forward like an overexcited puppy.

“Kihyunnie!”

“You asked to see me sir?”

Hoseok nodded. “Yeah. What do you think of my new eyepatch?”

_For God's sake._

“Mr Lee. I was working on important figures for the company when you called me. And it’s to ask about your _new eyepatch_?”

“Yeah. So… what do you think?”

“It looks good. May I leave now?”

“Oh! I’d like to formally invite you to dinner tonight.”

“No, thank you.”

“Oh but you have to! It’s a thing I do with _all_ new employees, you can ask Hyungwon if you don’t believe me. Though yours is the first I’m looking forward to.”

“Mr Lee.” Kihyun sighed, “Why are you doing this?”

Hoseok giggled quietly, beaming at Kihyun, “To get to know my new employee of course.”

“What time?” Kihyun asked. He had no choice, he might as well get it done with.

“After you finish? I can meet you outside the building.”

Kihyun turned away without another word. He dialled Changkyun’s number once outside.

“I’m quitting I give up.”

Changkyun laughed and Kihyun thought he heard his boyfriend laughing with him in the background. “What now?”

“He’s taking me to dinner Kyun! _Dinner_! And he claims it’s something he does with all new employees but of course it’s not! It’s so frustrating seeing him act like everything is okay when it’s not!”

“I mean. You get free fancy food from this at least.”

“Changkyun.”

“He’s obviously trying to ease you into forgiving him. Spending time with you, reminding you that once upon a time you liked him.”

“Yeah and it’s annoying.”

“Maybe the dinner will be a good thing. Lay down foundations, let him know you’re tired of his bullshit. _He_ fucked up. And he should be respectful enough to leave you alone. And if that doesn’t work I’ll come punch him. You know I’ve been waiting to do that for five years.”

Kihyun laughed, feeling a bit better. “Thanks Kyun. I’ll see you tomorrow. Say hi to Jooheon for me.”

He went back to his cubicle, thoughts of Hoseok swirling in his head. He couldn’t help it. Despite the deep annoyance he felt with Hoseok, despite everything he couldn’t actually _hate_ him. Yeah, Hoseok wasn’t his favourite person and yeah, he wanted Hoseok to leave him alone. But Hoseok had also been his first everything- first friend, first kiss, first boyfriend. First person he made love to. Try as he may, those feelings just didn’t go away.

And he did try, losing himself in his work after what happened. Even going on a few dates. But he found himself searching for Hoseok in the people he dated, he found himself _comparing_. So no, he wasn’t over Hoseok. But he didn’t want to get back together with him either.

He was stupid when he forgave him once, he wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“Kihyun!”

He grimaced, as all heads turned to Hoseok. He bounced his way over to Kihyun’s cubicle and leaned shamelessly against it.

“Ready?”

“It’s not the end of my shift.”

“I’m your boss and I say it is.”

“Your company will literally suffer from bankruptcy.” Kihyun hissed.

“Maybe so. But at least I’d have dined with you. Come.”

Kihyun got up and followed him without another word. Hyungwon was starting to look way too smug.

“So where are we going?”

“It’s a place just five minutes from here. Not too far.”

Hoseok skilfully navigated the streets until he was pulling Kihyun into a cosy, small restaurant. He requested for a booth at the back and Kihyun followed him. He sat down in silence as Hoseok perused through the menu.

“Order whatever you want Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun ordered the cheapest thing he saw on the menu and then looked out the window. If he was lucky, Hoseok wouldn’t talk to him.

“So Kihyun--”

 _Of course_ , expecting silence with Hoseok was wishful thinking.

“How have you been? You said the other day you graduated top of your class. I’m not even shocked.”

“Yeah, I did. Changkyun’s living with his boyfriend Jooheon, just a couple of blocks away from me.”

“Oh Kyun’s in Manhattan? I didn’t know. I thought he moved back to Haven Falls. Has his number changed?”

“It has. But he literally hates you so don’t ask for it.” Kihyun said, shrugging slightly. Hoseok looked hurt immediately and he nodded.

“Right.”

“Kihyun. If I could take everything back. I would.”

“Except you can’t.”

“Yeah, which is why I want to move forward. I want a future with _you_. And I know, I know it’s farfetched. You hate me, you want nothing to do with me. But I can’t, I _won’t_ stop trying.”

“You think you get to say that?”

“Kihyun--”

“No. You don’t. You denied me in front of everyone. You fucked up once and I forgave you and then you proceeded to do the exact same thing again. And you think you get to tell me bullshit like this? I gave you everything, Hoseok. Laid my soul out to you, told you things I didn’t tell anybody. I fucking loved you.”

“I’m--”

“Why didn’t you stop me? Chase after me?” It was pouring out now, the hurt Kihyun had kept in for long. “I wanted you so bad to come after me that day. To hold me and declare in front of everyone that I was yours and you were mine. Why the fuck didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Ask me about my mum.”

“I- I heard what happened. I’m sorry.”

“Oh? And did whoever tell you also inform you that she died the same night you refused to know me? Did they tell you that was the reason I was there? Because I wanted you to comfort me, to assure me that even though she was gone, you were there. That you’d always be there. Did they fucking tell you that?”

Kihyun was heated now, aware they were garnering attention. But he didn’t care. He needed to hurt Hoseok, to make him feel as bad as Kihyun’s felt all these years.

“Always for your grandfather. Always lying to keep him happy. Including fucking me over to do so. Your grandfather would have been embarrassed if I was your boyfriend so of course you deny me. Your grandfather would have been pissed if it turned out that _you_ gave me the pearl so of course you made me a thief and a liar. Have you ever done something for yourself? For once, do something for yourself.”

“Ki--”

“I can’t do this.” Kihyun replied. He grabbed his bag and left.

He made sure he was far gone from Hoseok before he allowed his tears to fall.

*******

“Oh my God.” Was the first thing Kihyun heard before he perked his head up and looked towards the entrance. Hoseok was walking in, dressed simply and… his eyepatch. His eyepatch was gone. He walked directly to Kihyun’s cubicle.

“Meet me in my office please.”

Kihyun rushed after him, if only to avoid the looks others in the room gave him.

Hoseok waited until they were inside his office before turning and beaming at Kihyun.

“Last week, you said to do something for myself for once. I took it off. My eyepatch. I always hated it as you know.”

Kihyun resisted smiling. That stupid eyepatch was Mr Lee’s lifeline. When news got to him that Hoseok took it off… Kihyun only wished he could be there to see it.

“Should I congratulate you?”

“No. I need you to come to Haven Falls with me this Tuesday. There’s a new idea we want to invest in so your area of expertise is genuinely needed this time. I’d have asked Wonnie but he’s having a dinner with his boyfriend’s family that night.”

“I’d have to go to your house?”

“Unfortunately.”

Kihyun shrugged, “Okay.”

It’s not like he had a choice.

*******

Kihyun made sure he looked perfect. Twice, he’d been embarrassed and ridiculed in that mansion. He wasn’t about to make it a habit. Hoseok and his grandfather were expecting him at 8pm. He wondered why a pitch would be made at that time but he was beyond caring.

He arrived at the gate of the mansion at exactly 8pm and he frowned, hearing the pounding of music inside. Yes, it was Tuesday and the Lee’s did have a party every Tuesday, but he thought they’d have cancelled for tonight at least.

He walked up, past the perfectly trimmed hedges and beckoning statue, into the colourless house, the place that twice he had been hurt inside. He searched for Hoseok and he startled as he felt a hand briefly touch his back.

“You made it.”

He turned to Hoseok, aware of their close proximity. “Well yeah. You said 8pm.”

“Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please?”

Kihyun almost jumped as Hoseok’s voice boomed over the microphone Kihyun did not see him holding before.

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to _them_ and Kihyun caught Mr Lee’s blazing eyes.

What was going on?

“Please, do me a favour and turn towards the projector on the far right.”

The guests compiled and Kihyun watched with bated breath as a scene flashed.

A scene that was incredibly familiar to him. Because it was _his_. Him and Hoseok in a library, laughing and talking. Kihyun _knew_ it. He knew there was no way the library didn’t have CCTV. Which meant Mr Lee knew all along. He just wanted to humiliate Kihyun and his mother.

Hoseok handed him a pearl, crystal clear on the screen.

“This isn’t _anything_ , it’s mine. And I want you to have it. Hide it in your pocket, he won’t see.” Young Hoseok said on the screen.

Hoseok paused the video.

“When I was younger. I gave a boy a pearl and asked him to keep it. As you all just saw. But when it was time for that boy to leave, he was asked to empty his pockets by my grandfather. The pearl was there and my grandfather called him a thief. The boy asked me to tell the truth and I didn’t. I was scared so I did the wrong thing. So I’m making it right. That boy wasn’t a thief, he didn’t steal anything nor did he lie. Yoo Kihyun wasn’t a thief.” Hoseok spoke.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd and Kihyun turned to Hoseok.

“What are you doing?”

“The right thing.”

Hoseok started up the video again and next, another scene flashed on the screen. One Kihyun couldn’t bear to watch. He looked away as he heard Hoseok deny him and heard his ‘fuck you’ loud and clear.

“When I was 19, the same thing happened. I denied knowing this man, Yoo Kihyun. I was scared, so once again I made the wrong decision. I _did_ know Yoo Kihyun, I was his boyfriend in fact. He didn’t lie and he didn’t steal. Thank you all for coming.”

Hoseok handed his mic to the staff before turning to Kihyun.

“Come with me.” Kihyun said, grabbing him and dragging him to the only place he knew in the house. The library. Once inside, he turned to Hoseok.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to do that. And I’m sorry. For everything. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but still. I’m sorry.”

“I’d like to quit.”

“Kihyun--”

“It’s not you I promise. But I want, I want a life where I don’t think about you like I’ve been doing for so long. And I can’t do that if I work for you. I never got over you and if I stay any longer I never will.”

“I just got you back.”

“I know. But remember the first time you apologised. You held on to me, refused to leave me until I forgave you. Don’t do that this time, respect my wishes this time around. Let me go.”

Hoseok’s lips quivered but he pulled himself together and nodded. “Okay.”

Kihyun moved to leave and paused as Hoseok grabbed him softly.

“Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

“I somehow always seem to find my way back to you and you seem to find yours back to me. Seok, if it’s meant to be--”

“It’ll be.”

He let go of Kihyun’s arm and Kihyun walked away. Downstairs he passed by Mr Lee as he walked out, and this time he looked at him firmly in the eyes.

Mr Lee was the first to look away.

***

** Four **

**kyunnie**

_hurry up_

_Jooheon’s getting hungry_

_He’ll finish all the pizza before you get here_

**kihyun**

_I’m your best friend Kyun_

_You WILL stop your boyfriend from eating my pizza_

 

Kihyun yelped as a dog came bounding towards him, excitedly yapping at Kihyun. He bent down to pat the dog and his heart leaped as a familiar voice yelled,

“Husky! Come back!”

Kihyun rose slowly, and a smile creeped to his lips as he found himself face to face with Hoseok. Even in seven years, Hoseok’s beauty had never wavered. He had gone back to his trademark burgundy hair and seemed to have built muscle even more. And… Kihyun noted with glee.

No eyepatch.

“Kihyun.” Hoseok said, breaking out into a wide grin. Kihyun didn’t miss the way his eyes darted to Kihyun’s left hand, as if expecting a ring there.

“You named your golden retriever Husky?” Kihyun questioned, bending down to scratch the excited dog behind the ears.

“Hyungwon wanted me to call him Goldie.”

“You’re both fucking useless.” Kihyun joked. He stepped forward. “Walk with me?”

Although it was almost autumn, the sun beat down as they both walked through the park, Kihyun’s thoughts about his pizza forgotten. Hoseok had moved back to Haven Falls a month after Kihyun quit, leaving the Manhattan branch in Hyungwon’s hands as Hyungwon told him.

“So what are you doing back?” Kihyun asked, jabbing his hands in his pocket. He didn’t know what to do with them. Hoseok threw Husky a ball before turning to Kihyun.

“I moved back here two months ago actually.”

“Really? Hyungwon didn’t tell me.” Kihyun answered. A mischievous glint appeared in Hoseok’s eyes.

“Yeah? Asking about me were you?”

“Shut up.” Kihyun replied, grinning despite himself.

“Oh my God you’re blushing!” Hoseok pointed out and Kihyun laughed, turning away.

“I don’t blush.” Kihyun answered and they both paused, no doubt remembering having this exact conversation once in Kihyun’s living room long ago. Hoseok sighed, opened his mouth and looked away.

“So… are you with anyone?”

“No. I’ve been busy.”

“With your events management company. I heard you guys are hot on the market right now. Congratulations by the way, and ‘Yoo Too’ as a company name is genius.” Hoseok said.

“Thank you. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to pay the loan back but with the money we’re earning right now. I know I can.”

Kihyun smiled, his mother’s words flashing in his mind. She’d always believed he’d grow up to be somebody great, and maybe he wasn’t as rich as the Lee’s and he didn’t know what the future held. If his company would continue getting the customers it did now, if he’ll grow even bigger and bigger, until he was right on top, on par with Mr Lee. But he knew, he knew his mother would be proud of him, proud of who he’d become. And she’d also want him to be happy too.

“Seokkie.” Kihyun started. Hoseok beamed at the nickname.

“Yeah?”

“Are _you_ with anyone?” he asked.

“No.”

“No?”

Hoseok stopped in his tracks, turned until he was facing Kihyun.

“I’m perpetually in love with you.” He declared, reaching up trace Kihyun’s lips with his thumb. He glanced down at Kihyun,

“Perpetually in love with you and I wanna be with you. If you’ll have me back.”

“God. Why didn’t you come to me for so long? Why did you move back to Haven Falls?”

“You said you wanted me to let you go.”

“Not for _seven_ years!” Kihyun cried, bursting into tears before he could help it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Now I’m 32 and I’ve just wasted seven years without you when we could have been together.”

Hoseok searched Kihyun’s face before bending down. He planted a kiss on Kihyun’s nose, on both his cheeks, his forehead, both eye lids before finally moving down and capturing Kihyun’s lips. The kiss was tender and soft, something both had been desiring to do for the longest time. Husky’s howl pulled them apart and Hoseok laughed, throwing him the ball before turning back to Kihyun.

“Seven kisses for seven years I wasn’t with you.” He whispered, pressing another quick one to Kihyun’s lips.

“Give me more for all the years you will be with me?” Kihyun asked.

“Then we’d be here for a long time Kihyunnie. I doubt I can give you a thousand kisses in one afternoon.”

Kihyun groaned, slapping his forehead and shaking his head.

“You know what, just give me Husky. I’m already tired of you.” He said, walking away. Hoseok laughed, grabbing on to his arm and pulling him close.

 

**kyunnie**

_Jooheon finished the pizza_

**kihyun**

_it’s alright_

_I got something better._

*******

“Oh did I introduce you to my boyfriend?”

Kihyun internally groaned, waiting until the couple were gone before turning to Hoseok. “You’ve been doing this all night give it a rest.”

“I can’t believe I ever denied you in front of everyone Kihyunnie I _have_ to make up for those stupid times.”

Kihyun looked around the apartment, _their_ apartment. At the mixture of the white walls and furniture, with the vibrant living room. Pictures of him and Hoseok and Husky lined the walls and their table had a photo album placed on top that was filled with all their favourite people in it. Sitting on an ugly green couch that seriously threw their entire colour scheme off, was Changkyun, Jooheon and Hyungwon. That couch was tacky and Kihyun still didn’t like it, but he couldn’t imagine their apartment, his _life_ without it.

“Think he’ll come tonight?” Kihyun asked.

“I don’t care.”

“But you do. He’s your grandfather and you love him. And I want to make it work because I love you. So I hope he comes tonight.”

“He’s a busy man. A housewarming party probably isn’t his number one priority.” Hoseok sighed. They both knew that wasn’t true. Mr Lee wasn’t busy, he had retired, handing the company over to Hoseok and gone to live in the countryside. The mansion had been sold off and last time Kihyun saw it, there was a splash of colour outside from the flowers the new owner planted.

“He’ll come.” Kihyun assured.

He glanced at the door and nudged Hoseok slightly, indicating to the doorway where a man stood. Grey hair shined under the light and he was bent slightly, holding on to a cane for support. He wobbled over to Hoseok and Kihyun and Kihyun didn’t miss the relief in Hoseok’s face.

“Grandfather.” Hoseok said.

“A wine. For your rack.” He answered, handing it to Kihyun. They didn’t have a ‘rack’ but Kihyun wasn’t about to say that. Hoseok stood tall and turned to Kihyun, nudging him forward slightly.

“Grandad, I’ll like to introduce you to my boyfriend. Yoo Kihyun.”

It was the first time Kihyun faced him since that night and he waited for Mr Lee’s sneer to come, for him to look down on Kihyun and turn away.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kihyun. I can’t wait to get to know you better.” Mr Lee said, offering Kihyun a small, _genuine_ smile.

Kihyun returned it. “Neither can I. Thank you for coming tonight. I know it must have taken hours to get here from the countryside.”

“Anything for my grandson’s happiness.” Mr Lee answered.

Kihyun bit back a retort. At least he was trying.

He excused himself and wedged himself between Jooheon and Changkyun, watching as Hoseok led his grandfather to a sit. They immersed themselves in conversation and Hoseok looked content and happy, laughing with him. He watched as Mr Lee leaned over and wrapped Hoseok in a hug.

 _“He hasn’t hugged me since I was six you know that?”_ Hoseok had told him once.

Kihyun’s heart swelled as he noticed Hoseok’s nose twitch in a sniffle. He caught his eyes and offered him a smile which Hoseok returned. He thought about his mum, thought of how proud she would be.

Later, Hoseok stole him away from the guests, lead him to their balcony and pressed light kisses against his temple. Despite the chill, Kihyun felt warm as Hoseok slipped his arms around his waist.

“Kihyunnie.”

“Hmm?”

“Look down.” Hoseok said.

Kihyun glanced down and immediately felt teary eyed. In Hoseok’s palm was a thick silver band, a diamond cut into a square in the middle. And on top of the diamond, a simple, familiar pearl. Without a word, he picked up the ring and slipped it on to his finger, turning around to kiss Hoseok.

“That’s a yes?” Hoseok asked when they pulled apart.

“Yes.” Kihyun answered.

There was a time he hated that pearl, hated taking it that night.

But that pearl also symbolised his friendship with his _first friend_. And now the love he had for Hoseok.

“You know, that night… I was going to dramatically chuck the pearl away instead of handing it back to you like mama said.”

Hoseok laughed, pulling Kihyun with him and going back inside their home.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was born from frustration and lack of sleep but i think it was worth it.  
> comments always appreciated as usual.
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
